Time Mix
by bookjunkie135
Summary: the day was different than usual. But no one expected it to turn out this kind of different. Someone has appeared in front of the pavilion at breakfast. And what makes it even stranger is that she seems to know everyone. Then, there was that letter from the fates. (back in time, camp, percabeth, pipeyna, caleo, mixed times, apollo, college/ out of college, past, future)
1. Prelude

Chiron's POV

the demigods were strange today. There was a large mix of emotions. Some were afraid, that the great prophecy was to come true, and soon. Some were arrogantly thinking that they were better than the new camper, that he was just a weak little 12 year old, that there was no way that he could be one the the big three. And some just didn't care. But, then there was the one causing all these mixed emotions (not purposely, if Chiron had to guess he just wanted to hide). Perseus Jackson. He was sitting at his new place at the Poseidon table. All by himself. Chiron felt pity for the boy. He was thrown into this new world, his mother gone, isolated, and told that the gods were real and that he was one of the most powerful god's son.

Chiron had gotten a letter from dionysus this morning explaining that he would be gone for a while. Because there would be something arriving within the day. The gods were still perplexed as to what exactly was happening but the information came from a trusted source, presumably the fates.

He stood up to give the children their announcements. "Attention demigods!" Chiron called out as they quieted down. "As I am sure you have noticed, Mr. D is absent today. He will be gone for the upcoming weeks. This is because there is something arriving from the gods very soon and he was told that he would be more useful on Olympus."

The demigods were initially excited by the news that Dionysus was gone, then confused by the item arriving from the gods. "What are they sending?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea. Dionysus was not permitted to tell me. I-"

Chiron was interrupted by a bright flash and a loud bang originating from the middle of the pavilion. Everyone jumped up, pointing their weapons at the source of the commotion (All except Perseus, who just jumped up, surprised. Chiron really really must remember to give him Anaklusmos. The poor child was defenceless without a weapon, until he mastered his powers at least.)

The "threat" seemed to be coming from a young girl, she became clearer as the light died down. She was floating in mid air for the moment, seemingly frozen, her eyes half opened and mouth agape. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties. Chiron could tell she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but if you didn't know what you were looking for it would have been hard to tell. It's not that she wasn't beautiful, she was, but Aphrodite children tended to be the traditional type of beautiful. This girl was the ragged kind of beautiful, feathers and braids dotted throughout her hair, tattoos along one of her arms and bright red lipstick that contrasted with her tanned skin. She was obviously trying to reject her mother.

After a second of floating in the air, she dropped.

On her face.

Into the pavilions hard floor.

People stood there in shock until some senior Apollo campers rushed forward to check her injuries, which seemed to be the signal for the rest of the demigods to drop their weapons. Everyone gathered as close as they could to get a look at the girl.

So, this was what the gods were sending.

As soon as everyone figured out that she was, in fact, completely conscious, just extremely miffed and confused as to where she was exactly, they backed off a little, giving her some space to move. "What the-" she squinted at the crowd surrounding her. "Oh my gods. You have got to be kidding me."


	2. Chapter 1: What the Hell

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry, I haven't posted for a while. I had to figure out where the story was going, find a way to bridge this chapter to the ones I had already written and edit it. So, that took a minute.**

 **Also, this story will have Piper/Reyna in it. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I read this story (A Rumor of Us by prplemyth) and I am now Pipeyna trash.**

 **So here is the official chapter one! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Piper POV  
"What the-  
So, last time I checked, I wasn't at camp. Surrounded by demigods. Who I didn't recognize. Not one of them. Which was weird, because I, at least, recognized most people at camp.  
But, then faces started to pop out at me. They looked familiar, in fact, they could be twins of some people. But, they were... Younger.  
"Oh, my gods. You have got to be kidding me."  
I should have known. I should have fucking known. The gods had been acting weird around me. Now that I think about it, they had been acting weird around a lot of us lately. They could have at least warned us. This is ridiculous honestly. They've done a lot of fucked up things. But, this was bad. What stupid reason did they have for sending me back in time?  
"Child. Please tell us who you are."  
Welp. Chiron doesn't recognize me. That confirms it. The gods are idiots. I could be getting ready for a perfectly good day of wor-  
Hmm. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought. I could get a vacation and have a perfectly good excuse… The gods were still idiots, though.  
Looking around I noticed that all the demigods were looking at me expectantly. Right! Introductions.  
I stood up. Because when you introduce yourself to some people from the past, you've got to be dramatic. And how in the world am I supposed to be dramatic sitting down. "I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite. Would you mind telling me what year this is."  
They all looked at me like I was insane. What I said was kind of insane, to be fair, but to me, it was really just an average Tuesday. Which is kind of sad, to be honest  
"It's 2005." a blond little girl, assumably an Athena girl, said. "Did the gods send you from the future?"  
Wow. woooowwww. Now this is rich. They sent me, to when there's a tiny Annabeth. And... yep. There's a mini Percy. Grover. Clarisse. So, yeah '05 sounds about right.  
"Yes, small Annabeth. The idiotic people that have, unfortunately, been ruling over everything for the past couple million or billion years, have sent me to the past." Cue thunder. "Oh stop being a drama queen!" I yelled up at the sky.  
They definitely thought I was insane now.  
Chiron cleared his throat behind me. "I wouldn't talk to the gods like that child. And do you have any idea as to why you are here?"  
"I don't know why I'm here. If I did, I would tell you. And for why I talk to the gods like that. They're… different in my time. I'll explain later." Chiron looked doubtful but dropped it.  
As if the mystical force that was dropping me here heard Chiron's question, a note dropped from the sky. It was kind of like a leaf, and if you didn't have super good instincts for when something is moving, you wouldn't see it. I picked it up and, looked at everyone with raised eyebrows. "Well if I had to guess, this will answer your question."

"Dear demigods, satyrs, Chiron and Piper,  
We have sent Piper to the past for a reason. You don't seem to have much hope for certain things at certain points in the future. So, since we can't just magically give you hope, Piper is here to show you how things will all work out.  
She will take 4 demigods with her on this quest. (she knows who we want her to take). Outside of camp, it is Piper's time. the five of you will go find whoever Piper wants to bring back with her, periodically bringing them to camp. Then when you have everyone at camp, we will send another letter with more information.  
Good luck  
-The Fates

P.S. no this won't affect Piper's time, it will create a parallel universe where things could turn out differently"

Well, that was not what I expected. I kind of thought that the gods would send a note saying "we were bored. have fun trying to get out." But, for once, they weren't involved in making life complicated.  
And, based on the looks from everyone around her, they weren't expecting this either. Their faces were a mix of curiosity, shock, and awe. I was hilarious really.  
"Quest?" little Annabeth spoke up again. She looked at me with a hopeful look in her eyes. "But we haven't had one since Luke got back."  
"Haven't had a- When did Luke get back?"  
"About three months ago"  
They haven't had a quest in three months? Now, that's just not fair. Why can't anyone wait three months to give us a quest? "And you want to go on a quest?"  
"Yes," she nodded very quickly  
I looked over at Chiron, eyebrows raised. He shrugged, looking helpless. He never does want to disappoint her does he? Looking back at the little Annabeth, who was still looking at me hopefully. "Well, I was going to take you anyway, but I guess I have more reason now."  
The blond guy with the scar on his face looked at me in surprise. "Wait, what?"  
"REALLY?" Little Annabeth hugged me in excitement, before realizing what she was doing "I mean really?" she said in a normal voice.  
I laughed. "Yeah. Like the note said, I know who I'm gonna take."  
"Well, who are you going to take?" everyone turned around to look at where the voice came from. It was a boy about small Annabeth's age, who looked mortified that he had even said something in the first place.  
"Well, if your name is Percy Jackson, then I'm taking you."  
That made everyone turn to me. A girl with a bandana tied around her red hair said "What? You're going to take Prissy!?"  
"You're taking me?"  
Well, at least, Clarisse doesn't change. "Um, yeah. You'll see why later."  
"How do you know who you're supposed to take?"  
I looked back at Chiron. "I've heard stories and I know some people."  
By the look in his eyes, he already knew why I had only heard stories of some people. "Alright, then. So, you're taking Percy and Annabeth?"  
"And, Grover and whoever Luke is."  
"But you're only supposed to take three people. It's good luck."  
"Well, like I said things change."  
"I'm not going." the blond haired guy with the scare spoke up.  
I narrowed my eyes. "I'm guessing you're Luke."  
He nodded.  
"It's not a dangerous quest. And you don't have a choice. Fate's orders."  
He pursed his lips, but said "Fine."  
"And, you want me to go?" Grover asked.  
"Yes, Grover. I want you to go. Now, when do you want us to go?"  
Chiron thought for a moment. "When would be best?"  
"Preferably? Now."

* * *

 **There it is! Reviews and suggestions are very, very welcome!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. NOT A NEW CHAPTER- update

Ahhhhhh. Guys, don't hate me I'm sorry! I was like "I'm not gonna be one of THOSE writers" THEN I WAS. WHY DO I DO THESE THINGS. Anyway, I'm writing chapter three now, hopefully my writing has improved since last time and I think it should but up in about a week. I love all of you and I'M SORRY.


End file.
